Jhon Lewis
|placebirth= Noble City, Sylvania, Lovia |datebirth=19 September, 1973 |religion=Roman Catholic |language=English, Dutch, French, German, Latin, Greek, Libertan, Oceana, Lovian English |spouse=Katrine Johnson |children=Sam Lewis Emma Lewis |parents=James Lewis Marion York |home=Canada Manor, King's Gardens, Noble City, Sylvania (SY-NC-KG) |home2=Richmond House, Abby Springs, Newhaven, Kings (KI-NH-AS) |home3= Drake Town, Hurbanova, Oceana, (OC-HU-DR) |function=Politician Writer Actor MOTC Vice-Chairman (SDP) Businessperson Citizen Member of the NCO Member of the LESA Member of the CRC Member of the SDP Member of the Labour Party Member of the Lewis Family Director (Plus Company) Film producer Film director Script director Owner of the Oaks of Kinley Owner of the Mea Cymba Former mayor of Portland |party affn=Social Democratic Party (Labour Party) |motc=yes |motc-term='1)' 2003-2004 2) 2004-2005 3) 2011 (second) 4) 2012-2013 |motc-election= Federal Elections, 2003 Federal Elections, 2004 Federal Elections, 2011 Federal Elections, 2012 |motc-electionoutcome= |motc-realisations= }} Jhon Stephen Lewis (19 September, 1973) is a Lovian-British politician, writer, actor, MOTC, vice-chairman of the Social Democratic Party, businessperson, citizen, member of the National Congressperson Order, member of the Lord European Sport Association, member of the Social Democratic Party, member of the Labour Party, director and founder of Plus Company, former mayor of Portland, film producer, film director, script director, member of the Clymene Readers Club, former member of the King's Party, owner of the Oaks of Kinley, owner of the boat Mea Cymba and member of the Lewis Family. Lewis is a well-known Lovian inhabitant. He is of British descent. Lewis is active in Libertas and Lovia. In Libertas, he is known as the owner of thirty companies. He is a member of the Lewis Family. Biography Youth Lewis was born on 19 September in 1973 as son of James Lewis (Lovia) and Marion York (Great-Britain). Lewis was the oldest of two children. He went to the nursery school when he was two. When he was five, a guidance counselor confirmed that he had an IQ of 134. That means he is gifted. Above 130 is gifted and under 75 is to low for a person. That same year, he could already read but not write. When he was six years old, he went to primary school. He went to the Arthur Language School, a school in Long Road, a large neighborhood of Noble City where he received man languages and after the sixth year primary school very good English and French could. Also a little bit Dutch. After his primary school, he went to the secondary school. In 1985, he went to the King Arthur I College in Downtown, the central and political center of Noble City and of Lovia. That college is probably considered the most prestigious and elite high school in the country. He studied six years long the language Latin and Greek. His main school subject was of course Latin and Greek. When he graduated at that school, he could speak both languages perfectly. Politics From 2002 to 2007, he was a member of the King's Party. He sat in the 2003 Congress. In 2004, he was a member of the 2004 Congress. He was from 2006 to 2010 the mayor of Portland. From 2008 to 2010, he didn't have a party but he was the mayor of Portland. Since 2011 Lewis is member of the Social Democratic Party or SDP. He is therefore member of the Labour Party of which the SDP is a part. He is the vice-chairman of the SDP and is part of the National Congressperson Order. He is a member of the 2011 Second Congress and the 2012 Congress Political Functions * 2002-2008 - member of the King's Party * 2003-2004 - member of the 2003 Congress * 2004-2005 - member of the 2004 Congress * 2006-2010 - mayor of Portland * 2011-''now'' - member of the Social Democratic Party * 2011-''now'' - member of the Labour Party * 2011-''now'' - vice-chairman of the Social Democratic Party * 2011-''now'' - member of the 2011 Second Congress * 2012-''now'' - member of the 2012 Congress Sports He is also a member of the Lord European Sport Association. There is plays petanque, darts, Lovian boules and table tennis. He goes every month two times or more to the club. Since 2012 is he also owner of the Oaks of Kinley, a multi-sports club based in Kinley. His company Plus Company is also the sponsor. Civil War During the ongoing Lovian Civil War, Lewis serves as one of the generals of the Lovian army. He does not actually fight - Lewis has more of a "behind the scenes" role. Plus Company Lewis founded in 2009 as well, a large holding company which has different properties: Plus Company. He is the only owner. Plus Company is also sponsor of many teams and competitions. Sparrow Marina Lewis is the owner of the Mea Cymba, a boat in the Sparrow Marina. The name is from Latin. It means My Boat in English. Bibliography Lewis is a famous writer by The House Publishers. His first book was Not A Normal Day. He is a fiction and non-fiction writer of historical, geographic and other books. He is also member of the Clymene Readers Club in the Sofasi Library. * LEWIS, J., Not A Normal Day. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2011-10-18 * LEWIS, J., Education in Lovia: from Nursery to University. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2012-01-29 Cinema Director In 2008, he starring and was the director and the producer of the film Air Force, by Lovilago Film. He provided also for the script together with Sean Gibson. Actor From 1983 to 1985, Lewis plays the role of Phil in Dinosaurus Rex at a age of ten, elven and twelve years. In 1999, he plays the role of Gardan, a monster in the Lovian television series Snake Warriors: The Ophidian Saga. Since 2007, he plays the role of Jackie in the television serie Mother!. In 2008, he starring in the film Air Force. In december 2010, Lewis played in the film Chain Reaction. He plays as a guest star a drug dealer in the movie. He aslo plays the role of an innkeeper in the film Vertical. He plays the role of Andrew Johnson in the film The Lovely in 2010. In the autumn of 2010 he also plays the role of Sal Luce in the film The Unfortunate Famine and the role of Monkey Faced Man in the film Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure. In the spring of 2011, he plays the role of Sal Luce in the film The Unfortunate Famine. In 2011, Lewis also played in the film The Age of Discovery. He plays the role of George Smith. He is one of the main characters. On july 2011 he was allowed to cook with chef Jean-Jacques Telemann in the cooking-show Chef Telemann, cooking with... He also plays the role of Tom Apones in the movie Kingpin. In Libertas, he starring in the television serie Zalzaa X3. He plays the role of Qwin. In 2009, he plays also the role of Qwin in the film Zalzaa X3: The Movie. Personal Life Lewis is married to Katrine Johnson. They have two children, Sam (1998) and Emma (1999). He has a manor (Canada Manor) in King's Gardens, a neighborhood of Noble City and a Victorian country house (Richmond House) in Abby Springs, a neighborhood of Newhaven and a little house in Drake Town, a neighborhood of Hurbanova. Justin Dix, a famous DJ is the nephew of Jhon. Also Hans Yard is a nephew of him. Lewis is the owner of a Pinas Automobile car, a Vanguard Motors car and his wife owns an Atlantis Motors car. He have also a Heightley 1921 Hulse Coupe, a very old classical car. He is maybe the famous member of the Lewis Family. Family * Francis Lewis Sr. (1820-1904) x Martha Cotton (1827-1894) **Francis Lewis Jr. (1843-1947) **Martha Lewis (1846-1924) x Thomas James (1845-1934) ***Thomas Lewis Sr. (1881-1969) x Helene Thompson (1880-1943) ****Helene Lewis (1910-1948) x Stephen Adams (1910-1940) ****Margareth Lewis (1913-1941) ****Adam Lewis (1920-1945) ****Thomas Lewis Jr. (1922) x Elizabeth Carlson (1924-2006) *****James Lewis (1946) x Marion York (1947) ******'Jhon Lewis' (1973) x Katrine Johnson (1973) *******Sam Lewis (1998) *******Emma Lewis (1999) ******Elisabeth Lewis (1976) x Marion Evans (1976) *******Jessica Lewis-Evans (1999) *******Olivia Lewis-Evans (2000) *****Mary Lewis (1948) x Peter Yard (1948) ******Hans Yard (1976) x Anna Smith (1977) *******Justin Yard (2003) *******Elly Yard (2005) *******Sarah Yard (2006) ******Kimberley Yard (1978-1984) *****George Lewis (1949) x Lilly Pennington (1947) ******Samantha Lewis (1978) x Robert Brown (1975) ******Charlotte Lewis (1980) x Damien Moreau (1974) *******Martin Moreau (2004) *******Caroline Moreau (2006) *******Lisanne Moreau (2007) *****Joyce Lewis (1951) x Mark Huys (1947) ******Laura Huys (1974) x Richard Ramsley (1975) *******Phoebe Ramsley (1996) *******Harry Ramsley (1998) ******Sam Huys (1977) x Alexandra Anderson (1977) *******Joe Huys (2011) ******Benjamin Huys (1979) x Abbie Cole (1980) *******Rebecca Huys (2012) Gallery imagesCAYSWPSJ.jpg|My I Love SDP teddy bear. Richmond country house.jpg|The Richmond House in Abby Springs. A Victorian country house in Newhaven. 365-new.png|The Atlantis 365SR of my wife. Virg.jpg|My children love the Virginia. Pacifica 4 door.jpg|My Pacifica 4. The best car ever. Hulse coupe.jpg|De Heightley 1921 Hulse Coupe. Category:Inhabitant Category:Businessperson Category:Actor Category:Plus Company Category:Writer Category:SDP Category:Politician Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:2003 Member of the Congress Category:2004 Member of the Congress Category:Roman Catholic Category:Living person Category:Person Category:Film director Category:Citizen Category:Lewis Family Category:Governor of Kings Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:Christian Category:Portland Category:Inhabitant Category:Businessperson Category:Actor Category:Plus Company Category:Writer Category:SDP Category:Politician Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:2003 Member of the Congress Category:2004 Member of the Congress Category:Roman Catholic Category:Living person Category:Person Category:Film director Category:Citizen Category:Lewis Family Category:Governor of Kings Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:Christian Category:Portland